<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vow of Silence by mousouchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355343">Vow of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu'>mousouchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, KniRoun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like Matsukawa's dignity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousouchuu/pseuds/mousouchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows his way around obscure chivalric code... among other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Mordred (A3!), Minagi Tsuzuru/Sakuma Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vow of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don't look at me</p><p>anyway this is set somewhere after what's currently released of Yours in Service(my other MerlMord fic) so I would suggest reading that first, but all you really need to know is they're together and KniRoun hasn't happened yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stay with me, for now.” Merlin glanced up at his companion, who was halfway out the door.</p><p>“Don't you have things to do? Wouldn't I be a distraction?” Mordred asked. Even after so many visits to the wizard's quarters, he still felt as though he was imposing.</p><p>“Then stay not as a friend, but as a servant. Simply be here and do not speak. Call it part of the Code of Round.”<br/>
Merlin cited an ancient rule that declared the duty of every knight to answer any call that would not be detrimental to his honor.<br/>
“I may serve the court, but even I have the right to invoke the protection of a Knight of the Round Table as a citizen. Even for something as simple as keeping me company as I work. Will you decline this?”</p><p>Mordred was puzzled for a moment. He had been the one imposing, and now he was effectively being begged to stay. <br/>
“No, I accept.” He approached the mage's desk, and asked “Then what would you have me do?”</p><p>Merlin smirked. “Stay there and be silent.”</p><p>Mordred attempted to listen, but curiosity got the better of him after a few minutes of watching Merlin draw diagrams. <br/>
“Did you intend to have me help you somehow?”</p><p>“Well, what am I allowed to ask for help with?” Merlin asked, clearly having something in mind already. </p><p>“Well, basically anything. Short of treason or sacrilege.”</p><p>Merlin looked up for a moment. “Then, let me take care of a bit of stress with you.”</p><p>“Alright then, how do you intend to have me do that?” Mordred had an idea where this was going, but didn't want to admit that idea if it were wrong.</p><p>Merlin smirked, drawing his hardening cock from his robes. “Take care of this.”</p><p>Mordred grew pink. That's exactly what he had been thinking. If this is as a servant rather than a lover, he shouldn't be the one to choose how this works. Really, as a servant he shouldn't accept this, but there was something intoxicating about the idea that anyone would want him that much.<br/>
“Then... how do you want me to do that?” He was starting to feel repetitive with the questions.</p><p>“Oh, it really is anything on the table? Well...” Merlin rose to his feet, grabbing Mordred's firm ass as he spoke. “I'll think of something.”</p><p>Mordred didn't have a chance to answer, only gasp softly, before Merlin looked him straight in the eye. “If you're not interested, call it detrimental to your honor and do as you will. Understand?”</p><p>“I'm not saying no.” Mordred answered. </p><p>“Then don't say anything at all.” With that, Merlin pulled Mordred closer while leaning against the desk, dragging the knight to grind against his thigh. “Just wait.”</p><p>Merlin unbuttoned Mordred's breeches, sliding them down his hips while moving behind him.  <br/>
“You've been thinking about this. I've seen it while scrying.” Merlin's voice was soft. He reached back to the shelves and grabbed a bottle, swiftly uncapping it. Mordred recognized the smell as a salve base the wizard often used. </p><p>“Well, I wasn't looking for your personal thoughts, but I do like knowing what you want from me.”<br/>
With a coated finger, Merlin pushed into Mordred. The knight bit back a sound- if he was told to be silent, then silent he would be. Merlin went slowly, flexing and curling, then adding another finger, finding the most sensitive spot and almost forcing out a moan.<br/>
Leaning over Mordred's shoulder, he whispered in his ear. “I think I want to be able to see your face for this.” <br/>
Mordred nodded silently, missing the sensation when Merlin removed his fingers.</p><p>With a snap, the papers on Merlin's desk flew off and rearranged into a neat stack on the bookshelf. Gently, he turned Mordred around and slid him onto the desk, and for the first time, their eyes met in such a situation. It sent Mordred's heart racing all over again- “Dear god, he's beautiful,” he thought. Out of pure impulse, he reached out to pull the wizard's face closer, only to have his wrist caught.</p><p>“Did I say you could touch me?” Merlin asked. “Another time, maybe, but right now, I just want to see you take it. If you're holding back, then all the better. Not a sound, and keep your hands on the desk. Understand?” Mordred nodded again in agreement. </p><p>“Be good for me, and I'll make sure it's good for you.” Merlin's words practically burned through him. He wanted this, he wanted to beg him to start already- but forbidden from saying a word, he only looked up with pleading eyes. Lining up out of his field of vision, the wizard sank into him with a quiet groan. Mordred barely caught his breath before it became a moan. He hadn't exactly taken a good look at Merlin's cock, but it felt significant. </p><p>After a pause to adjust, Merlin began to move- slowly, deliberately. Each thrust punctuated his roving hands beginning to unfasten Mordred's remaining clothes. He looked down with appreciation and desire at the knight's exposed body. <br/>
“I must admit,” Merlin commented, marking the pause with another deep push, “I've thought of this a lot.” With one hand, he traced the length of the scar left after he had treated one of Mordred's wounds. “It makes a lovely decoration on you.”</p><p>Every word Merlin spoke only made Mordred want to respond more. “Do you generally imagine me with the scar visible?” he wanted to ask, “Did you intend for it to heal that way? Hurry up already.” The slow pace and unanswerable comments were driving him mad. Trying to focus on the sensations, he gripped the desk tighter.</p><p>Maybe Merlin picked up on his partner's frustration, because he began to pick up the pace. <br/>
“I never meant to get too involved with you...” Merlin was beginning to breathe a bit heavily. “But you were just too damn pretty for me to resist. You have no idea how long I've been wanting this.” He gripped tighter at Mordred's thighs. “And look how well you're doing too. I can see the way your hands twitch... you want to touch me, but you're too good at behaving for me...”</p><p>Mordred bit his lip, holding back his own desires and focusing on the feeling building within him. His own cock bounced with every impact, aching to be touched, but at the same time, not even needing it. What he needed was to be closer, to feel every inch of Merlin, to learn his body as well as his own. Those robes were absolutely hiding something incredible, he was sure. And yet, to hear the wizard's praises... that made the restraint worth it, he decided. </p><p>The need to call out became almost unbearable. Wide-eyed, he almost faltered, but just as he approached climax, Merlin grabbed his jaw and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss. That was enough to break Mordred's concentration, letting loose a muffled moan as he came. Without pulling away from the kiss, Merlin withdrew and spilled across Mordred's abdomen. </p><p>Finally breaking away, Merlin spoke once more. <br/>
“That was exactly what I needed. Thank you, my light.” With gentleness that contrasted his previous behavior, he lifted Mordred's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “If you'd like, I promise the next time I'll be at your mercy.” </p><p>Mordred smiled, exhausted and satisfied. “I'll make it worth your while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this broke my predictive text and now my phone just wants to talk about Mordred's firm ass </p><p>anyway I'm going to go live under a rock</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>